Alice Brandon
by Just.Another.Indie.Kid13
Summary: All human. Alice Brandon grows up with a family she doesnt feel she's a part of, but then she meets the Whitlock family. How will her life change? She befriends Rosalie, but develops feelings for Jasper. How will Rosalie react? How will Jasper react? (I suck at giving summaries, but the story is half decent :D ) OOC
1. Chapter 1

Teenage daughter – Dog is dead

Chained – The XX

Still – Revolver

A&E – Clean Bandit

Every time – Rusty Clanton

Skinny love (das kapital rerub) – Bon Iver

All those friendly people – Funeral suits

Another love – Tom Odell

Chapter one.

My garden was covered in frost; I pressed my face up against the cool glass. My parents were arguing again, I could hear them downstairs. I would usually go to my sister – Cynthia - at this point, but she doesn't really seem to care anymore.

I swung my legs off of my window seat and grabbed my coat from the chest of draws beside me.

As I crept down the corridor, I tried to avoid the squeaky floorboards. Not wanting my parents to know I was there.

My hand slid against the railings as I went down the stairs and out the back door, through the kitchen, avoiding the living room.

The grass crunched under my wellingtons as I made my way across the garden and into the woods.

We'd only just moved into this house, so I wasn't used to my surroundings. I hadn't had a chance to explore yet.

The woods went on for a long time, slowly getting steeper and I realised I was going further and further down towards the town.

When the woods cleared, there was a steep hill, and then just as it began to go up, it was cut off and there was a small drop, where someone had built a brick wall. After the brick wall there was a dusty patio, with gangly plants hanging all over the walls and in broken pots along the floor.

Chickens were scattered around the patio and a skinny goat was nibbling on the hedge around the side of the house.

Standing at the top of the brick wall – where the hill was cut off – you were almost level with the roof of the house. Strangely, due to the time of year, almost all of the windows of the house were open and a boy was sitting on the roof, with a tin whistle, facing towards the town – playing a tune I wasn't familiar with.

He had wavy blonde hair down to his shoulders; it was knotted and quite clearly not brushed. He wore a faded, oversized, red t-shirt with a small rip in the back, and what looked like striped pyjama trousers.

I sat at the top of the brick wall/hill and listened to him play.

A door creaked open, and I was startled. I sprung back from the brick wall and fell back down to the bottom of the two hills.

The boy stood up, and I tried to position myself so that I was not seen by him.

But it was too late, and he called out to me.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?"

I didn't reply, and lay still as I heard muffled voiced coming from the patio. The boy had got down from the roof.

The voices stopped, and I'd assumed they'd gone inside.

I looked up and the boy was now standing at the top of the hill, beginning to walk down.

His face was slightly grubby and he had a cut above his right eyebrow, making him look even more confused.

When he reached me, he held out his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

I was embarrassed. I didn't take his hand, and stood up, brushing myself off.

"I'm fine." I muttered, staring at the ground.

He looked down at me. He must have been at least two or three years older than me. I couldn't tell, his face looked young.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded.

He told me to follow him, and led me back to the top of the hill.

He jumped off, and I squeaked.

I heard him laughing from below, and looked down to find he'd landed on a closed compost bin, before he'd jumped the rest of the way down.

I stood at the top of the brick wall, frozen.

He looked up at me, and then climbed back onto the compost bin and held out his hand.

"It's not as far as it looks."

I was still unsure. He then held out both arms. "I'll catch you, you won't fall. I promise."

I jumped, and he stayed true to his promise, he then helped me off of the compost bin and led me into the house.

The first room was a kitchen. The cupboards were high, and the furniture looked worn. There was dog food spilled on the floor, and a skinny greyhound with some sort of neck scarf on was eating it off of the floor.

A black cat was sitting in the kitchen doorway and another; smaller cat – tortoise shell – was stalking the counters and rubbing itself up against the short woman by the sink.

She was washing the dishes, wearing a woolly cardigan over a shirt and purple trousers.

Her hair was short and light brown.

She turned around as we walked in.

"Oh, hello. Jasper, who's this?"

They both looked at me.

"I'm Alice."

"Has your travelling from wonderland built up your appetite?"

I smiled. "Off with her head!" I said, quoting 'Alice and Wonderland'. My Gran had read it to me since I was only a baby.

The woman grinned, her eyes crinkling.

"How old are you, little Alice?" She asked.

"Four, and three weeks." I replied. My birthday was quite the memorable occasion.

"Ah, an excellent age! But now for the real question of importance... Would you like some pancakes?" She pretended to be serious.

I mimicked her seriousness. "Pancakes, please."

She laughed, and then asked Jasper to show me into the living room.

I followed him through the house. He explained to me that he was six and his younger sister was four, like me. He also told me about his older sister – Mary– and his older brother – Peter.

In the living room was Jasper's younger sister I assumed. She had long blonde hair falling down her back and was painting some sort of pot with gold and blue.

It wasn't very neat, or artistic, but it looked like fun.

She turned around as we walked in.

"Who are you?" She didn't look impressed with me. I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

Yet.

"Rose, this is Alice. I found her outside." Jasper said.

"What was she doing?"

"I was just exploring. I live up the top of the hill, the other side of the woods." I mumbled.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me, and stalked off, out of the living room.

"She doesn't really get on with new people." Jasper said, comforting me.

He led me through to the kitchen again, where the table in the corner was set up with plates and glasses. There was a basket of fresh bread and another with fruit in. Various fruit juices and bottles of water were at one end of the table and Jasper started setting out cutlery before sitting down. I sat down next to him as his mum brought over pancakes, toast and eggs and bacon.

She called out that breakfast was ready, and thuds were heard from upstairs. And then people were running downstairs and took their places at the kitchen table.

At first they didn't seem to notice me, but as they had all filled their plates, a conversation was struck up at the table. Asking who I was and why I was here.

I answered the questions quietly and no one seemed to notice how nervous I was. No one seemed to mind me being there.

It made me feel better.

As they all started their own conversations, I looked around the table and worked out who everyone was.

Jasper was next to me, and next to him at the head of the table was his dad. He introduced himself as Jude and Jasper's mum, called Kate, was next to him. Across from me was Mary and next to her was Peter.

Rose didn't show up for breakfast.

I felt as though it was my fault but Kate said that it was because she ate earlier.

I left after breakfast, Kate said that my parents were probably wondering where I was.

They hadn't even noticed I'd left.

When I got home my mother was crying on the stairs at the front of the house, I heard her when I came in the back door.

"Oliver? Is that you?" She called out.

"No mum. It's just me." I replied and went up the separate staircase at the back of the house, and made my way to the library.

The woman who lived here before was my Grandma. She passed away a few weeks ago, leaving us the house and its contents.

I couldn't read much yet, only what she had taught me, but still the library was my favourite room of the house.

I sat on the window seat, and pressed my face against the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Flash – There no more

Mr. Gnome – Wolf Girls

Boy – Little numbers

Rag N Bone Man & Leaf Dog - Die Easy Feat. Vinnie Paz

Radical Face – Wandering

Iwan Rheon – Bang Bang

Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Heads will roll

Dirty Dike – Hi I'm James

There were only a few kids in this village that were around the same age, I was the youngest in the group due to my birthday being so late in the year, September 3rd. Despite me being born in the same year as Edward and Rosalie, I was put in the year below them at school.

That made it much harder for me at school. I was in year 4 in primary school, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were in year 5 and Cynthia, Jasper and Ben Cheney were in their final year of primary school, they'd move up to secondary school next year, and then so would the others the year after. I would be left alone.

My mum made me invite over a girl from my class today – she's called Jessica. Perfectly nice. But that's the thing; she's so nice that it seems fake. I'm used to people thinking I'm weird and having to earn their niceties.

Most people see me as the ragamuffin child that hangs around with the other ragamuffin children of the village – Jasper and Rosalie.

They were different as a family than I was use to. Last year they took me to some sort of 'Tree People' festival. It was amazing.

After my parents got divorced, I spent a lot of time with the Hale family. Kate was now like my second mother.

I live with my dad now, I alternate to live with my mum every other weekend. Cynthia goes to see Mum every weekend, and goes to stay with her during the holidays. I don't do that, I don't get on with my mother particularly well.

I'm much more like my dad anyway.

The lack of things to do in my house led me to introduce Jessica to my small group of friends.

We walked down the hill towards the village – through the woods. My dad had helped set up a tree-house in these woods last summer; that's where we were all meeting.

"Ahoy mates!" Jasper shouted down from the tree-house.

"We're not playing pirates are we? I hate pirates!" I yelled back.

I started climbing the tree and Jessica followed next to me using the ladder. (I felt as though that option was too easy.)

"But I like pirates!" Jasper whined.

I reached the ledge of the tree house and pulled myself up.

"Jasper, pirates are boring." Rosalie scolded. She folded her arms and shot him a disapproving look.

"Well what else are we going to play then?" Jasper countered.

"What about vampires?" Edward suggested. We all shouted 'NO' at him in unison.

"We could always go down the lake?" I said, helping Jessica into the tree-house.

Everyone agreed. "And we could build rafts from the barrels by the trees?" Ben said excitedly.

There was a debate about the rafts, and then another mini-argument about 'do we really want to go down to the lake? It would take a twenty minute bike ride.'

Jessica didn't want to go too far away from my house; her mum wouldn't know where she was. Plus she didn't want to get her 'pretty pink' dress dirty.

Jasper agreed with Jessica.

So I punched him in the arm when she wasn't looking.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He hissed.

"Why are you siding with her?" I whispered furiously.

"I was just being nice!" He replied.

I sulked for the rest of the time that we were in the tree-house.

We all agreed to go and make dens in Emmett's garden. It was the biggest and Emmett's dad was a builder, so he had lots of scaffolding poles and left over planks of wood that we could use.

Jasper walked next to me on the way to Emmett's house.

"Alice, you're being petty."

I went bright red. I didn't know what petty meant.

"Shut up Jasper. _You're _being petty." I huffed and stalked off.

**_Sorry, this chapter was a little short, I just wanted to upload something. My GCSE's are looming and I have to study a tonne :'( _**

**_Ps. Leave a comment on suggestions? Does anyone actually like how i'm portraying Alice? Because I keep trying to not put so much of myself into her. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another fairly short chapter - sorry! But to be honest, I should really be finishing my art journal for my exam, ehehe. Oh procastination. _**

Hudson Taylor – Beautiful mistake

Ed Cox – Ghetto clown gangs

Kodaline – Pray

Peter Tosh – Walk (and don't look back)

RUN DMC – It's tricky

The Go! Team – Huddle Formation

Passion Pit – Sleepy head

Jasper got his first girlfriend in May.

I sat with Rose on top of a pile of hay bales. They were stacked on the left side of the path that would lead you through the gap in the trees to the lake. The edge of the trees was so close that if you were daring enough – which Japer often was – you could jump from the hay bales and land on the tree.

I didn't dare do it myself due to the fear I would fall to my death. Maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but I'm not very tall and it's quite far down.

"I don't like her. I never have, and you know this is all your fault for introducing them?" Rose said sourly as we watched Jasper and his girlfriend – Jessica – throwing branches into the lake. Jessica with the pretty pink dress and the plait that hung down to her shoulder blades.

"I definitely regret it." I replied, taking a sour sweet from the bag between us and wincing at the taste.

Rose and I had become best friends over the last four and a half years, we'd do everything together and we liked and disliked the same things.

Hence our mutual hatred towards Jessica.

"I don't get what he sees in her you know. She doesn't like anything he likes. She doesn't like to explore and she hates getting dirty." Rose said as she picked at the straw of the bale.

I hummed in agreement and then looked down at my own filthy fingernails.

Maybe getting messy and playing with the boys isn't what they like. That's why Jasper thinks of me as just another little sister.

Which I need to convince myself that I am. I can't like my best friend's brother, that's wrong.

Rosalie jumped down from the hay bale and I followed after – taking the bag of sweets with me.

We walked down to the edge of the lake and approached Jasper and Jessica.

"It's time to go Jasper, mum said she wanted us back at eleven." Rosalie folded her arms and then looked sharply at Jess, "and _you_ can't come." She spat.

Jasper pushed Rose's arm. "Rose, don't talk to her like that."

Rose and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

Jasper sighed and took Jess' hand. They walked away together.

Rose started to follow, but turned back to me when she realised I wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

I shook my head and sat by the water's edge – dipping my feet in.

"My dad doesn't expect me back until tea time, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rosalie shrugged and ran off to catch up with Jasper and Jessica.

I sighed and looked out over the lake.

There was a small island in the middle of the lake, which we'd attempted many times to get to by raft. But our rafts always broke before we got there, and our parents wouldn't let us swim to it, because it was so far out and the water was so deep.

I've always wanted to go to the island, and some day I'm going to get a canoe, or a row boat and I'm going to get to that island.

_**Ps. The songs at the beginning are just what i'm listening to at the start of the chapter, I thought i'd just share them because I like**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This was not at all inspired by my sister's annoying emo phase...**_

Buffy Sainte-Marie – Universal soldier

William Fitzsimmons – Blood and bones

Natalie walker – Walking dream

Ben Rector – When a heart breaks

Fiona, Cake and Marshall Lee (Adventure Time) – Good little girl, Bad little boy

The last year of school had been lonely for me, everyone had moved onto secondary school apart from me. Luckily I'd become friends with a shy girl in my year called Angela. She was from the next village over so I didn't get to see her outside of school very much.

I'd finally got around to asking her over in the summer holidays.

I'd been prolonging it due to the last time I invited a friend round to meet my little group of friends; Jasper fell in love with them. Although, Jasper and Jessica didn't exactly last long and we don't see her anymore.

Jasper had been busy since he joined secondary school, I only ever saw him in the holidays and that was mainly because he'd come over to see Cynthia and they'd talk about new music.

Cynthia had been going through an 'Emo' music phase, and was showing Jasper all of these 'cool' bands she was listening to. Which generally meant that I had to put up with the cancerous music that bellowed out of Cynthia's room.

Rose didn't like the music either.

On the bright side, Dad had bought Cynthia and I a canoe before the holiday started. He thought it would be fantastic if we could paddle to the island.

Obviously Cynthia was 'too old' for that stuff now, so I'd invited Rose and Angela to join me.

Dad drove us down to the lake with the canoe on the top of the car, and told us to ring him on the new mobile phone I'd gotten for my birthday when we needed a lift back.

Angela, Rose and I dragged the canoe down to the water's edge and packed our picnic things and towels into it.

I'd put my swimming costume on underneath my swimming shorts and a t-shirt just encase I wanted to go for a swim when we got to the island.

"Have we got everything?" Rose asked, hands on her hips, scanning the boat.

"I think so, you two get in and I'll push it out." I replied.

They did as I said and I pushed as hard as I could but the boat wouldn't budge.

Angela and Rose were laughing at me as I stood up straight again and blew the hair out of my face.

"Hmm, maybe if you try jiggling it whilst I push?" I suggested and tried to push again.

The boat slid off of the bank and I slid off after it, into the water.

The water was murky when I opened my eyes, and the mud at the bottom slid beneath my feet, making me slide deeper. I kicked up and as I emerged I saw Rose and Angela howling with laughter on the boat, and heard more people laughing on the bank.

I turned around to face Jasper and Cynthia and then proceeded to turn bright red.

I climbed back into the boat and rung out my hair off of the side.

"Have a nice swim?" Cynthia called. She and Jasper were sitting on the bank now, Cynthia's hand just covering Jasper's.

I went a deeper red and turned away from them. "Shall we go?" I suggested and both the girls in the boat nodded and picked up their paddles as I picked up mine.

They'd stopped laughing when Cynthia was teasing, obviously realising that it wasn't as light-hearted anymore. I silently thanked them for that.

"So is Cynthia Jasper's girlfriend now?" Angela asked from behind me. I wasn't sure whether it was aimed at me, or at Rose – who was sitting in front of me.

Rose sat up a little straighter, but didn't reply. I simply shrugged and turned to Angela. "He does come round my house a lot to see her."

Rose stopped paddling and turned around to the both of us.

"Of course they're not together. He doesn't like her like that."

"But they were basically holding hands." Angela said.

"He just doesn't okay? He likes someone else." Rose replied and turned back around.

"How do you know?" Angela said as we began paddling again.

"I heard him talking to Ben in his room."

"Who does he like then?" I asked.

"You don't know her." Rose said sourly.

We paddled most of the way in silence until we got close to the island.

"We're finally here, after how many years?" I said, unable to control my smile.

Rose turned around, her face matching mine. "About seven years I think."

"It's really pretty." Angela spoke from behind me.

I jumped out of the boat when we were close enough and pulled the boat onto the shore. It was sandy on the island, rather than muddy like the bank by the woods.

Everyone got out of the boat and began to unpack our things.

"Come on; let's go find a place to set the blanket down.

The island looked smaller when you looked at it from the bank, but in reality it was a decent size.

We found a spot on the far shore where you could see the next town and set the towels and the picnic down.

It was a nice day and I ran my hand through the fine sand as we watched a line of birds fly across the sky.

"We should come and camp here." I said dreamily.

"I don't think my parents would allow it." Angela sighed.

"Why not?" I said, "We'd have Jasper, Ben and Cynthia here, and they're thirteen. And Emmett and Edward are twelve."

"And I will be soon." Rose said around a mouthful of ham sandwich.

Angela shrugged, "Well I suppose I could ask."

_**Te Gusta? (I hope that means what it think it means. Awky mo mo's when i'm a GCSE Spanish student and get things wrong.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoops, someone hasnt uploaded in a while :3 Many, many exams have been taken. **

**But I can't afford to procrastinate from revision even more than I already do.**

**(too much anime gah)**

**BUT IT'S OKAY THOUGH BECAUSE I'VE ONLY GOT HISTORY, ADDITIONAL MATHS (nerd), MEDIA, ANOTHER ENGLISH LITERATURE EXAM AND TWO ADDITIONAL SCIENCE EXAMS.**

***whimpers in corner***

**Anyway, here have a chapter**

Rusty Clanton (Elvis cover) – Can't help falling in love with you

The Pixies – Here comes your man

Creedence Clearwater Revival – Have you ever seen the rain?

The Maccabees – Child

Bombay Bicycle Club – Still

Daft Punk – Something about us

Laid Blak – It's a pity

Our parents didn't let us camp out on the island when we were eleven, but now we were older, they'd given us their permission.

During the summer between my third year at secondary school and my fourth I was packing up my sleeping bag and tent, ready to put them in my dad's car.

Cynthia, Ben and Jasper were going off to sixth form in September so we were going to be seeing them less and less.

Angela, Rose, Jasper and I got into my dad's car and he drove us down to the lake – where Emmett, Ben, Edward and Ben's cousin – Bella – were waiting.

Cynthia wasn't coming; she'd stopped hanging around with us completely last year and instead starting hanging around with a different kind of crowd. The kind that smokes and drinks until two in the morning. Unfortunately she thought this was cool.

It would take more than two trips to get everyone to the island in a three people canoe.

We decided that we could squeeze four people into the canoe and the first trip included Jasper, Rose, Angela and I.

Jasper and I were the best at canoeing and took the boat back after Rose and Angela got out.

"So what subjects did you take to do for your GCSE's?" Jasper asked me as we glided along the water to Emmett, Ben, Bella and Edward.

"Triple science, Music, Art and History." I replied.

Jasper laughed, "Triple science? That's a lot of work."

I groaned, "I know, but my Dad wanted me to take it."

Jasper shook his head, "You should be taking subjects you _want_ to do Alice. It's your life, not his."

"Oh, because you definitely took double maths at sixth form because you _wanted_ to." I retorted.

He shot me a look.

Jasper was still getting used to me holding my own against him. I used to be shy and awkward due to the small crush I harboured for him. But now that I've got over that he's been dealing with my sarcastic comments all summer.

We reached the bank and Ben and Bella got in. Leaving only Edward and Emmett behind.

By the time everyone had gotten to the island the sun was setting. Jasper and Ben went off to gather firewood, so I was helping Edward and Emmett set up all the tents as Rosalie set out a spot for the fire pit and Bella and Angela gossiped whilst unpacking the food.

Over the summer Bella had grown very fond of Edward and Angela – though she never said it directly – was falling for Ben.

They'd both grown ditsy and giggly whenever Edward or Ben was around. It was becoming increasingly annoying to Rosalie and me.

Rosalie had decided that she wouldn't start dating people until she had finished her education, because that was more important to her. She would be in her final year of secondary school when we return to school in September, and then she would take her final exams and head off to yet another school without me. But that was a year away; there was no point of me getting upset about something that wouldn't actually happen for so long.

"Angela!" Bella screeched. Evidently Angela had said something incredibly scandalous and the two broke out into a fit of giggles.

Emmett looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Did we have to invite them?" He whispered, a grin plastered on his face.

I slapped his arm lightly and told him to be quiet.

We'd finished putting the tent up and Rose had finished setting up the fire pit, so Rose and I sat on the sand and watched as the sky turned a pale orange colour whilst Emmett and Edward went to go help the other boys with the firewood.

We sat in comfortable silence, just listening to the water as it was slightly rippled by the light wind, and watching as some geese or swans – I couldn't see from this distance – landed on the lake near the bank that we came from.

"What's taking the boys so long? Surely collecting firewood isn't a task that could not be accomplished swiftly by four boys?" Rosalie commented, turning around to try and look through the trees on the island.

I agreed, Jasper and Ben had been gone a long time and I assumed that Edward and Emmett would meet them half way and help carry the firewood back.

I stood up and brushed the sand off of the back of my legs, just as Emmett shouted "Attack!" from a gap between the trees.

Emmett and Jasper ran out of the clearing directly for me and Rose – who had also just got up. Emmett slammed straight into my waist – lifting me over his shoulder and running towards the water. When he thought we were at a sufficient depth, he dunked us both under the cold surface.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I came up from underneath the water. "Emmett you bastard! I'm soaked!"

Emmett was cackling next to me, splashing around in the water and I saw Jasper waving his arms and legs frantically a few meters away from me.

It took me a few seconds to realise that Rose kept pushing him under.

"Rose! Stop, you'll drown him!" Bella shouted out from the bank.

Jasper rose from the water laughing and Rose joined in. Evidently Rose was more prepared than me and took her brother down when he came after her.

I punched Emmett in the arm as we waded back to shore.

"Ouch Alice! That broke skin!" He exclaimed, examining the red mark on his arm where I punched him.

I scanned the mark and rolled my eyes, "calm down Em, its only sunburn."

Edward and Ben we chortling as they set the firewood down in the pit and Bella and Angela were giggling again.

When we reached the campsite I opened the tent flap and started rummaging through the bag I had brought with me.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Jasper startled me, I didn't realise he was practically beside me.

"I forgot to bring a spare t-shirt," I explained.

"Hang that one up to dry from a tree and you can borrow one of mine." He held up an old band t-shirt, it was so faded that I could barely read the name of the band across the front.

I motioned for him to leave the tent.

He rolled his eyes, "Alice, you're wearing a swimsuit."

I blushed. Last week Bella, Angela, Rose and I had gone shopping for swimming things and Angela had somehow convinced us all to buy bikinis. At the time I didn't mind the concept but afterwards I realised how completely self conscious I was about it and vowed not to take off my shorts or t-shirt and would stick to paddling.

Jasper looked at me expectantly, still holding the t-shirt out.

I huffed and started peeling the sodden top off over my head.

When I regained my vision that had been temporarily obstructed by my t-shirt I found that Jasper was looking away, blushing and still blindly holding the t-shirt out towards me.

I suppressed a nervous snort and took the t-shirt. He immediately sped off out of the tent.

So much for Mr. cool and collected.

The sun had gone down hours ago and the campsite was almost pitch black, most people had gone to bed, the only ones still up and by the fire were me, Emmett and Jasper.

For the first time in a group with Emmett there was an awkward silence that was accompanied by a silent conversation between Jasper and Emmett only using facial expressions. I pretended not to notice and busied myself with the marshmallow I was toasting.

When I looked up, Emmett was giving Jasper a pointed look, and then Jasper proceeded to give Emmett a look of defeat and cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now," he said as he got up and stretched.

I mumbled a 'night' without looking away from the marshmallow. I felt his presence linger for a moment, before Emmett coughed and Jasper slumped off towards one of the tents.

Emmett then got up and came to sit next to me.

"Alice," he said.

I turned to face him and he looked me directly in the eye. He then used one hand to brush a stray hair out of my face and leaned in.

I turned back to the campfire, blushing and he ended up with his lips on my cheek.

He sighed and turned and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, then got up and quickly walked to one of the tents.

I looked over at the line of tents.

A face lit by the campfire quickly hid itself back behind the tent flaps.

I stormed over to Jasper's tent and ripped back the cloth he was hiding behind. I grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he protested as quietly as he could to prevent waking anyone up.

I pulled him away from the campsite and let go of his ear as he followed me to the other side of the island.

I turned on him.

"You knew!" I slammed a fist on his chest.

He yelped.

"You knew and you didn't think to warn me or stop him from doing it! Why?!" I hissed at him.

He winced, "I'm sorry! I thought you liked him back!"

I flushed, annoyed at him.

"Well I don't, moron." I mumbled as I sat down cross-legged on the sand.

He copied my action. "Well, good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mungo's Hi-Fi - Did You Really Know (feat. Soom T)**

**Discovery – so insane**

**Matt and Kim – Daylight**

**Alborosie – Kingston town**

**Caribou - leave house**

**Wild beasts – We still got the taste of dancin' on our tongues**

**Daft punk – get lucky**

**Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boynton – Freedom**

**Professor Green ft. Maverick Sabre - Jungle**

**If you don't understand the English school system, I am awfully sorry and you probably couldn't really work out what age they were for most of the chapters :L Just to solve any confusion for this chapter, Alice and Angela are sixteen (as is Rosalie, but that's because she was born late august in this story, so therefore is still in the year above), Emmett and Edward are seventeen and in their first year of sixth form and Jasper, Cynthia and Ben are eighteen and in their second year of sixth form.**

"So who is that?" Jasper pointed at the screen, confused about the Anime that we were watching – due to it all being in Japanese. I had seen this episode before with an English dub and could explain to Jasper what was going on.

"That's Takeshi Morinosuka – although they all call him Mori." I replied.

This kind of situation was becoming increasingly common now. Jasper had taken to coming round my house afterschool on Thursdays as he got home from school early, and could therefore meet me when I got off of the bus. He got very bored when he had to sit home alone for an hour.

Plus, he could always rely on me to not be revising unless I had an exam the day after.

I did okay in my exams and was very focused in school, it's just I'm not particularly motivated to study in my own time.

"Okay, but why does he hang around with that little kid?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's not a little kid; they're the same age and cousins by marriage. They have a family history that is just too complicated to explain to a novice like you." I laughed.

"Hmm... Okay, I'm bored." His stomach rumbled, "I think it's feeding time."

I turned off the TV and reached up to turn the light on again.

"What do you want?" I asked, pushing myself off of the sofa and stretching my arms over my head.

I looked down at him to see that he was staring at the line of skin showing from where my shirt had risen. I quickly put my arms down and looked away blushing.

When I looked back his face outshone the redness of mine and he stood up, now looking down at me.

He cleared his throat, "Why don't we check the kitchen?"

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, my dad was there raiding the cupboards.

He looked up at us as we walked into the room.

"Great timing! I almost attempted to make dinner." He winked at us, "Hi Jasper, this is becoming a routine now isn't it?" Jasper laughed at my dad and then stood by as I started searching the cupboards for ingredients.

My dad leant against the window sill.

"So Jasper, how is school going? Your final exams must be coming up soon surely?" My dad said casually.

I inwardly groaned. Jasper hated school – he hated all of his subjects and his teachers and is always saying to me how he doesn't fit in.

Jasper shrugged, "it's alright, I've got a few exams and then plan to go travelling for a while."

I whipped around and looked at Jasper.

He hadn't mentioned about his plans to travel with me – we always talked about wanting to get away from this poky little village, but he never said he actually had plans.

He talked with my dad as I prepared dinner for us.

After dinner Jasper and I left to walk back to his house.

"You never mentioned Thailand to me." I blurted out into our silence.

Jasper sighed and stopped.

I turned to face him.

"It hadn't really been decided until this morning." He mumbled.

I punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You know perfectly well that that isn't a half way decent excuse!"

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, it's just I really need to leave. School isn't right for me, I'm always on the outside ever since everyone started to become couples and you know that! And I love hanging out with you like we do, but it's never enough, I'm always alone."

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"WELCOME TO MY LIFE JASPER," I shouted at him. "IT'S BEEN THIS WAY FOR ME MY WHOLE LIFE. MY SISTER REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTANCE ANYMORE, NEITHER DOES MY MOTHER. MY DAD IS ALWAYS WORKING AND THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE AT MY SCHOOL IS ANGELA. SO DONT YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING ALONE JASPER WHITLOCK, DONT YOU DARE."

I let my tears fall freely and Jasper put his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me about your Mum? And we're all better off without Cynthia."

I sniffed. "Don't leave me."


End file.
